Nivar Snawish
Nivar is a handsome man; or at least, Sarah views him as handsome. He has long, snow-white hair which he keeps in a long and thin ponytail. His hair complements his pale skin nicely, as well as make his glistening red orbs stand out significantly. He stands at 6'2, which is more than a whole foot taller than Sarah, his girlfriend. He weighs an average of 168 pounds, 168 lbs. Nivar would do anything for the care of a friend. No matter what, he'll find an alternative. A way. A miracle. Anything, just to save them from whatever is happening to them. He doesn't care if he gets hurt. He doesn't care if he can barely move. All he cares, is about others he thinks they deserve it. As a whole, Nivar tends to keep his cool at all times, due to two times in his past where he went berserk. He didn't like that he did, so he tries to suppress his hatred, and find a way to control it. Other than that, you'll find him as a playful guy. A reckless one in fact. Sure he might make some mistakes here and there, but at least he'll laugh it off with someone who might of witnessed it. He doesn't care about a lot of stuff, other reason why he's so calm yet playful. Being also a lone wolf back when he was 10 made him realise how poorly this world really is. He found no hope, he found no light, he found nothing. Everyone treated him like a nobody, a monster, not even a glance to him. Even his parents; well, his Father; found him like nothing was going to come out good with Nivar. But to him? All of this? He could give 1 single fuck about what they would think of him. He didn't care of what they would say, he didn't care what they would think, all he cared, was himself, and his mother, nothing more. With a previous event that happened when he tried with all his strength to protect his best friend, it earned him a scar going down from his left eye. The scar was thin, but just a little thicker and deep, he would of lost sight of it. But there will be times that it would refuse to let him look, though there really was no need for him either way. He thought that the scar was just a cool feature to have, to remind others of what he will do to you if he finds you harming the innocent that do not deserve it. But other than that, he's a really cool guy. As long as you don't get on his bad side; which is difficult to be really honest with you; he won't give you a hard time. If, you don't give him one either. As playfull as he might be, he can also be a reckless fool easily. But that's his way of doing things. 'Risk everything, on the doorstep of death, yet still manage to once again escape its grasp, and still live for longer.' He's no fool when it comes to death I'll tell you that much. Category:Character